


The Stin8

by Pumpkiz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boondollars, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiz/pseuds/Pumpkiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it t8kes is a little conchfidence ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stin8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariasaurio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/gifts).




End file.
